Verschil
by Dark Black Athena
Summary: Aku, Sakura Haruno. Aku merasa hancur. / Aku tidak begitu baik, aku baru saja putus minggu lalu. / Manis, untuk yang ini kadang aku iri. Aku pusing. Aku tak tahan, Aku marah- Aku benar – benar tertawa sekarang. Aku mulai gila sepertinya. / Aku rasa orang itu suka padamu. / Aku sayang sama Haru-chan. / Aku tidak risih, aku cenderung suka mendengarnya. / LDR? I Believe On It! / RnR?


_Disaat aku tenggelam dalam keterpurukanku,_

_Kau datang untuk membantuku bangkit kembali..._

_Cinta,_

_Terimakasih tuk mengajariku tentang indahnya perbedaan ketika disatukan..._

* * *

"**NARUTO"**

**BELONG TO :**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO – SENSEI**

**.**

**.**

"**ALL OF THE PROPERTY IN THIS FIC"**

**BELONG TO :**

**THE OWNER**

**.**

**.**

"**VERSCHIL"**

**BELONG TO :**

**DARK BLACK ATHENA**

Sakura's Centric. SasuSaku. Slight SasoSaku. Slight SaiSaku.

(Failed) Romance and a Lil' bit Hurt/Comfort. Oneshot. Very little dialog. Typo(s).

* * *

**.**

**Emerald Apartement, Shinjuku, Tokyo – January, 19****th**** 2054**

**.**

* * *

_**From : Akasuna Sasori**_

_**Mulai sekarang, tak usah tanya kabarku lagi.**_

* * *

Sakit hati. Walaupun memang rasaku kepadanya sudah mulai hilang, tapi tetap saja aku merasakan sakit hati. Aku, Sakura Haruno. Anak pertama dari keluarga Haruno. Hari ini aku telah merasakan rasanya sakit hati. Mungkin ini karma untukku yang sering memutuskan sepihak hubunganku dengan para mantanku dulu. Kini, aku lah yang merasakan sakit hati karena diputuskan.

Aku merasa hancur. Bagiku, hubungan yang sudah kujalani selama 1 tahun lebih 2 bulan sekian hari dengan Akasuna Sasori itu tidak lah mudah. Mungkin memang benar bahwa cinta itu buta. Aku dengan bodohnya selalu memaafkan kesalahannya, yang menurut teman-temanku sebenarnya tidak bisa ditolerir kembali.

Pertama mengenal sosok seorang Akasuna Sasori, kupikir dia adalah orang yang '_perfect_'. Terlepas dari sifatnya yang sok misterius, dan dingin. Dia seorang atlet bela diri yang lumayan terkenal di negara kami. Kami pertama berkenalan di sebuah _group social media_. Cukup dua hari baginya untuk mengatakan perasaannya kepadaku sejak hari pertama bertemu.

Ketika hubungan di antara kami sudah terjalin, baru lah aku mengetahui semua sifat buruknya. Pemarah, egois, berandal, dan _playboy_. Semua itu ada pada dirinya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tentang semua ke-_possessive_ terlepas dari semua itu, aku tahu bahwa dia adalah lelaki tsundere dan, _yeah, _mungkin kurang kasih sayang.

Putus, nyambung, putus, nyambung. Ialah isi dari hubungan kami. Jauh-jauh hari aku sudah diperingatkan oleh teman-temanku untuk segera memutuskan hubungan yang hanya membuatku sakit ini. Tapi apa daya? Memutuskan untuk pergi dari orang yang kau sayangi adalah hal yang sulit.

"Sakura _Nee-san_! Cepatlah turun!" Suara Konohamaru, adikku menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku.

"Ne! Sebentar lagi!"

"Sakura, bulan depan tepatnya tanggal 21. _Otoo-sama _harap kamu bisa ikut pulang ke Kyushu."

"Ha'i _Otoo-sama_. Lagipula aku sepertinya butuh liburan~"

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

"_Hiks... Nande? Waarom is dit alles gebeurt er met me? Wat ontbreekt mij, _Sasori_?"_

"_Moeten, hoeven we niet eerst te ontmoeten..."_

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**Kyushu, Japan – February, 21****rd**** 2054**

* * *

**To : Sai**

_**Hey there**_**!**

**Dimana kau? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Kitakyushu,**

_**Hope to see you again, Hentai! :p**_

* * *

Ya, aku sedang menempuh perjalanan yang –menurutku melelahkan. Kau penasaran dengan siapa yang baru saja kukirimi email? Oh, dia Sai. Teman dekatku di dunia maya, khususnya game. Hoo... kau tak tahu bukan bahwa aku seorang gamers?

Pertama kali aku bermain game dimana tanpa seorang pun yang aku kenal bermain disana, adalah waktu yang sama saat aku mengenalnya. Dalam waktu seminggu, aku dengan mudahnya sampai pada _Lv. _39. Dan di level itu, aku mendapat tugas untuk mencari '_Couple'. _Bukan hal yang susah sebenarnya, tapi karena... yah, kau tau bukan kalau lebih dari separuh pemain game _RPG / MMO-RPG _adalah kaum adam? Dan sayangnya, sepengetahuanku rata-rata dari mereka adalah orang penggemar '_Eroge_'. Ok, jangan marah jika kau merasa tersinggung. Karena aku tidak bermaksud membuat siapapun marah.

Kembali pada si '_Hentai_' ini. Sesuai dengan perkiraanmu, dia adalah '_Couple_'ku. Atau bisa disebut, '_Pacar_' dalam game ini. Aku tak pernah menganggapnya serius sebagai pacarku –walau hanya dalam game. Karena buktinya aku masih sering menggoda pemain-pemain lawan jenis di game ini, _ups. _

Si '_Hentai_' ini orang asli Fukuoka, namun karena suatu alasan yang sangat malas untuk kuceritakan, akhirnya dia menetap di Kitakyushu. Dia adalah orang terbaik kedua yang menjadi tempat curhatku. Melebihi teman-teman dekatku di dunia nyata, kalau dipikir. Apa saja aku ceritakan, begitu pula dia yang suka menceritakan tentang pacar-pacarnya padaku. Hmm? Ah, yaa... satu hal lagi tentang si '_Hentai_' ini, dia _playboy_. Yaah, walau dia sering kali merasakan patah hati. Menurutku, dia adalah _playboy _gagal.

Ah, tunggu. Telepon genggamku berbunyi. Email dari Sai ternyata.

* * *

**From : Sai**

**Haa~**

**Sudah berapa kali kubilang aku selalu membolos pelajaran bahasa Inggris?**

**Aku juga berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi =D**

* * *

Baiklah, aku akan meminta izin pada _Otoo-sama _ untuk berjalan-jalan menemui Sai. Sejujurnya aku ingin menemuinya untuk bercerita tentang masalahku saat ini. Sai adalah orang yang... Aku tak tau harus menggunakan kata lain selain 'Menyebalkan' untuk menggambarkan dirinya. Oh, dia juga orang yang narsisnya melampaui batas! Tapi, setiap aku mengatakan bahwa dia menyebalkan dia akan berkata, "Hahaa... Aku tidak menyebalkan. Akui saja bahwa aku _ngangenin_..." dengan tawanya yang sangat menyebalkan pula. Ya, walau memang sih dia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang aku rindukan.

Sahabatku– di dunia nyata selalu mengatakan mengapa aku betah dikelilingi olah laki-laki bercap '_kelinci_' jika kau tahu maksudku.

Kau tau apa yang selalu aku katakan pada mereka?

"_Belum tentu laki-laki seperti mereka adalah orang bersifat buruk. Walaupun memang banyak yang seperti itu, sih. Tapi kita kan tidak bisa menilai orang dari satu sisi saja. Lagipula, pasti ada alasan mereka menjadi seperti itu."_

Dan tanggapan mereka? Hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala padaku.

"_Otoo-sama_, bolehkah sesampainya disana aku pergi keluar? Kalau bisa _sih,_ sendirian." Kataku pada _Otoo-sama_. Saat ini kami sedang beristirahat sekaligus mengisi ulang tenaga di salah satu rumah makan.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya, kau mau kemana?" jawab _Otoo-sama_.

"Hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman lama. _Otoo-sama_ sendiri tahu bukan kalau kita jarang kemari lagi setelah _Ojii-san _tiada?"

"Baiklah, tapi tidak lebih sampai jam 9 malam." putus _Otoo-sama_.

"_Bedankt mijn Otoo-sama!_"

Seperti yang aku rencanakan, sesampainya di Okawa aku segera membereskan barang-barangku, membersihkan diri, dan sedikit bercakap-cakap dengan keponakan-keponakanku dan langsung berangkat ke tempat dimana aku akan bertemu dengan Sai.

**oOo**

"Menunggu lama ne, Sai?" sapaku pada Sai yang ternyata tiba terlebih dulu.

"Tidak juga, salahku yang sepertinya terlalu bersemangat untuk segera bertemu dengamu hingga memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih awal. Haha," tawanya.

"Kau ini. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku? Selalu baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah?" _to the poin _seperti biasanya. Dan aku suka itu.

"Hehee, tau saja kau ini. Aku tidak begitu baik, aku baru saja putus minggu lalu."

"Hee? Kau bercanda? Kau putus dengan Sasori itu?!" jawabnya dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa ditebak.

"Uh-uh. Aku tak tau apakah aku harus sedih atau kah senang, Sai."

"Haah, kau kau senang akhirnya lepas dari bajingan satu itu. Banyak yang suka denganmu, buka matamu _baka_! Kalau kau memang sedang tak ingin berhubungan dengan laki-laki manapun, kembali saja menemaniku di dunia maya, haha!" gurau Sai.

"Kau ini, dasar tak laku. Cari saja _couple _ baru ne, Sai." Candaku membalas gurauannya.

"Itu adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan, Saku. Lagi pula, kau kan sudah sama-sama _senior_ di game itu. Kalau aku mencari _couple_ baru pastilah hanya tersisa para _junior_. Aku tak suka, kau tau itu." Ucapannya spontan membuatku tertawa,

"Apa kau tak ingat bahwa pada saat itu kau adalah _junior-_ku heh? Kau ada 5 _level _dibawahku. Dan entah mengapa sekarang kau ada jauh diatasku, haah~" Pernahkah kau memainkan suatu game, meremehkan _couple_-mu yang adalah _junior_-mu sendiri lalu tiba-tiba dia menjadi _senior_-mu? Aku pernah, dan itu sama sekali tidak mengenakkan.

"Haha, kau kan lebih suka ber'_meditasi_' di sarangmu itu. Atau... menggoda para pemain berkarakter laki-laki. Contohlah aku, aku selalu menjalankan tugas-tugas dari _GM_ dan lihat sendiri aku ada di level berapa sekarang."

"Bilang saja kau cemburu, _Baka Hentai_."

"Santai Saku, haha..."

"Kau ini, selalu saja menyebalkan. Tapi terima kasih karena mau mendengarkan curhatku ne, Sai." Sembari berkata demikian, aku memberikan senyum paling tulusku untuknya.

"_Anytime, _Saku." Dan senyumku dibalas dengan serangai olehnya.

**oOo**

**Kitakyushu, Kyushu – February, 23****rd**** 2054**

"Mau berhenti untuk berfoto?" Tanya _Otoo-sama_ di perjalanan kami pulang ke Tokyo. _FYI, _kami berfoto di bawah salah satu gunung yang ada di Kitakyushu.

"Aah, ide yang bagus _Anata_!" Jawab _Okaa-sama _ yang memang senang sekali berfoto ria.

"Baiklah, kita turun di depan sana."

* * *

**Crop and Save?**

**.Yes.**

**Save Changes?**

**.Yes.**

* * *

"Bermain hand phone di dalam mobil itu bukanlah hal yang bagus, _Onee-san_."

"Hanya mengganti _Display Picture,_ Konohamaru." Jawabku pada adekku ini.

"Kau memasang foto yang tadi?" Tanya _Okaa-sama _padaku, perihal _Display Picture_-ku jika kau bingung.

"Yup. Aku memasang fotoku di bawah gunung tadi." Ya, aku memasang fotoku disana. Fotoku berdua denganku.

* * *

**From : Ino :p**

**Hey-hey, **_**DP**_**-mu cantik.**

**Kau sedang berada dimana, **_**Darl**_**?**

* * *

BBM dari Ino. Tempat curhat terbaikku yang pertama. Dia adalah temanku dari Okawa. Aku memang pernah tinggal di Okawa, kurang-lebih dua tahun aku disana. Dia teman satu kelasku, kami tidak begitu dekat. Kami berdua dekat pada hari-hari jelang kepindahanku ke Tokyo. Dan kami berdua bertambah dekat ketika dia membeli _Blackberry _baru.

Semenjak saat itu, dia sering sekali mengirimiku _Chat_. Kata pertama yang mendeskripsikan tentangnya? Cerewet. Kedua? Manis, untuk yang ini kadang aku iri. Ketiga? Sampai angka keberapa kau ingin menanyai ku heh?

* * *

**To : Ino :p**

_**Bedankt, Darl**_** :***

**Aku sedang ada di Kitakyushu, perjalanan pulang kembali ke Tokyo tepatnya.**

**Sudah ya, bukan maksud apa-apa tapi **_**Okaa-sama **_**sudah rebut menyuruhku**

**mematikan **_**hand phone**_**. **_**Bye Darl~**_

* * *

Baru saja akan kumatikan_hand phone _ku, satu chat masuk. Ah, dari orang yang belum kukenal. Seingatku, dia salah satu orang yang meng-_invite _ku. Dan seingatku pula, dia juga bergabung dalam _channel Blackberry _yang sama denganku.

* * *

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno anak mana?**

* * *

Abaikan. Balas. Abaikan. Balas. Abai– balas. Ok, kubalas. Ehm, mungkin nanti saja.

.

.

Argh. Kubalas tidak ya? Nanti saja lah.

.

.

.

Ok-ok. Kubalas sekarang saja.

.

.

.

Aku pusing. Nanti saja _deh _kubalasnya.

.

.

.

Aaargh. Aku tak tahan,

* * *

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Anak orang-tua ku tentu saja :3**

**Kakak?**

* * *

Baiklah, akan kumatikan. Eh, dia membalas. Baiklah setelah kubalas langsung saja kumatikan.

* * *

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hn,**

**Gunung di fotomu itu Sarakura, bukan?**

* * *

Ah, dia membalasnya lagi. Yasudah, nanti saja lah kumatikannya.

* * *

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Eh, kakak tahu?**

**Memangnya kakak orang daerah situ ya?**

* * *

Hmm, memangnya gunung tadi bernama Sarakura?

"Ne, _Otoo-sama_. Apa nama gunung tadi?" Daripada aku mati penasaran. Lebih baik aku bertanya bukan?

"Gunung tadi? Tempat kita berfoto maksudmu?" Ah, _Otoo-sama _ini. Bukan menjawab pertanyaanku malah balik tanya,

"Ehm, iya. Apa namanya?"

"Sarakura. Itu namanya. Memang kenapa?" Wah, ternyata benar ya namanya Sarakura?

"Tak apa-apa. Hanya bertanya."

Orang ini, apa mungkin dia orang daerah sini ya? Melihat foto gunung yang tidak begitu jelas saja langsung tau namanya. Keren, buatku. Apa? Aku menganggapnya keren karena aku sama sekali tak tahu nama-nama gunung di Jepang kau tahu. Bukan karena apa-apa.

* * *

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Bukan.**

**Aku suka **_**tracking**_**. Aku hafal gunung-gunung disini.**

* * *

_Tracking_? Apa lagi itu. Apa kau lihat-lihat? Terserah kau mau berkata aku kuno atau semacamnya. Asal kau tahu saja, untuk mengikuti kegiatan kepramukaan saja aku malas sekali. Pengecualian untuk _camping_nya.

Heh, hafal katanya. Sering naik-turun gunung katanya. Sombong sekali. Lihat saja suatu saat nanti aku akan mendaki Fuji! Tapi tentu saja, di dalam mimpiku. Hehehe,

Dan selama berpuluh-puluh detik, aku saling mengirim chat dengannya. Sedikit sebal sebenarnya. Masih terbawa masalah gunung-gunung tadi lah. Sedikit _negative thinking _sebenarnya, masalah gunung-gunung itu. Ehm, kau tahu kan? Gunung. Satu kata 'gunung' berarti gunungnya ada satu kan? Berarti kalau 'gunung-gunung', gunungnya ada dua kan? Ehm... entahlah.

* * *

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno kuliah atau masih sekolah?**

* * *

_Kepo_, haha. Kau tahu _kepo _bukan? Dasar _kudet. _Apa, kau tak tahu _kudet_? Dasar.

* * *

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Ehm, memangnya kuliah dan masih sekolah apa bedanya?**

**Kurasa itu sama saja -_-**

* * *

Benar 'kan? Coba saja kau piker lagi. Kuliah itu masih salah satu tahapan dari kita menerima pendidikan secara formal, _lho_. Nama tempat melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar secara formal juga '_sekolah_' bukan? Apa? Bukan? Kau ini terlalu banyak bicara.

* * *

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hn. Terserah kau saja lah**

**Maaf aku **_**kepo **_**:p**

* * *

Haha, kalah dia. Wah, dia mengakui kalau dirinya _kepo _ya? Bagus – bagus. Jarang _lho, _aku menemui laki-laki yang mau mengakui dia _kepo_. Kau sering? Bukan urusanku, ini ceritaku bukan ceritamu.

* * *

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haha, **_**kepo **_**itu manusiawi kok.**

**Kalau dipikir-pikir, gak bakal peradaban maju seperti sekarang kalau manusia**

_**gak kepo**_**.**

**Kakak sendiri, kuliah atau masih sekolah?**

* * *

Kata – kata ku benar kan? Coba saja kalu manusia tidak punya rasa keingin-tahuan yang besar. Pasti tidak aka nada teknologi yang super '_wah' _seperti sekarang.

* * *

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haha, iya kau benar.**

**Kuliah.**

* * *

Oh, sudah kuliah rupanya. Ya ya ya.

Ah, _btw_ dia ternyata orang Osaka. Aku juga asli sana. Aku lahir dan dibesarkan oleh _Obaa-san_ ku disana. Dulu ketika aku kecil, kedua orang tuaku sama – sama sibuk. Jadi aku dibesarkan oleh _Obaa-san. _Maka dari itu aku lebih dekat dengan beliau. Pada waktu aku berumur kurang-lebih 3,5 tahun, aku kembali tinggal dengan orangtuaku.

Ah, sudah hampir memasuki Tokyo rupanya. Aku putuskan untuk mematikan _hand phone_. Selain mulai pusing, aku juga sudah tidak ada chat lagi dengan siapa-pun. Termasuk 'teman' baruku tadi, si Uchiha Sasuke. Akhir _chat _kami adalah dengan hanya dibacanya _chat_ku. Bukan salahku kalau aku tak menegrti dengan ucapannya yang berbahasa entah berantah itu. Kalau seingatku sih, perancis.

**oOo**

**Shinjuku, Tokyo – 25****th**** February 2054**

Hari berganti hari, tak terasa sebentar lagi bulan akan berganti lagi. Malam ini, aku merasa sangat marah. Kau tahu alasannya? Aku dipaksa menemani Gaara _Nii-san _dan _Otoo-sama _membeli makan kesukaan mereka di tempat langganan mereka. Tapi bukan itu inti penyebab kemarahanku. Ialah salah satu pelayan yang ada disana yang membuatku marah. **Setiap **yang berarti tiap kali aku datang kesana, aku selalu digoda olehnya.

Dan yah, sayangnya aku bukan gadis yang suka, atau malu, atau pasrah, atau semacamnya ketika digoda terlebih oleh yang aku tak kenal. Aku tipe gadis urakan. Yah, dan ketika kesebalanku padanya ada di puncak tertinggi tanpa kusadari tanganku mengambil sepatu pantofel yang tebal haknya _lumayan_. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, tanganku mengarahkan sepatu tersebut padanya dan kulemparkan. Dan yang tanpa disangka ternyata telak mengenai bagian paling '_vital_' kepunyaan kaum adam.

* * *

**Haruno**

**Said. **_**'Maaf tapi aku sudah terlanjur marah. Kalau kau seandainya bersikap**_

_**baik padaku, aku akan menjadi malaikatmu. Sayangnya kau tidak dan**_

_**aku menjadi iblis bagimu saat ini.' –Just now.**_

* * *

Aku marah. Sangat marah, tapi aku juga ingin tertawa terbahak seperti kakak dan ayahku. Namun aku juga tidak enak hati, rasa bersalah sangat terasa di hati. Entahlah, mungkin aku sedang '_PMS_' sehingga aku _lost control_ seperti ini.

_Hand phone _ku bergetar. Eh, ada satu _chat_. Tumben sekali jam _segini _ada yang mengirimiku chat– mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.45 _p.m_. Dari siapa kah? Ah, dari Uchiha Sasuke rupanya.

* * *

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Wew, jangan suka marah. **_**Nakutin**_**.**

* * *

Mwahaha. Aku benar – benar tertawa sekarang. Ha. Aku mulai gila sepertinya.

* * *

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hehe, lagi **_**sebel **_**banget Kak, soalnya.**

* * *

Apa? Kan memang benar aku sedang sebal.

* * *

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

** Haha. Memang kenapa?**

* * *

"Saku, jangan seperti orang gila." Ucap Gaa – Eh, apa katanya? Gila? Aku?

"Apa maksudmu _hah, _dasar _Baka_!"

"Kau terlihat seperti orang gila, memandangi _hand phone_ dan tertawa-tawa seperti itu," Ha? Apa iya? Aku rasa aku tidak.

"Aku tidak. Pembicaraan selesai." Ok, sebenarnya aku memang merasa. Tapi **hanya **tersenyum. **Hanya**! Ingat itu.

* * *

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Itu? Maksudmu, 'itu' ?**

**Wow, itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.**

* * *

Yup, itu _respons_nya saat aku mengatakan kejadian yang baru saja aku alami. _Wait_, wah dari mana dia tahu kalau itu sangat menyakitkan? Jangan-jangan di orang yang tadi kulempar itu?

Hmm, tapi orang tadi sedang mengobrol dengan temannya. Dan kulihat dia juga tidak memegang _hand phone_. Tapi tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku bertanya untuk jaga-jaga? Jujur, aku tipe orang yang mempunyai rasa ke-_paranoid_-an yang kadang melebihi batas. Apalagi, terhadap orang yang baru kukenal seperti Uchiha Sasuke ini.

Yah, kau tahu kan? Kejahatan dimana-mana sekarang ini. Orang yang sudah lama kau kenal saja bisa jadi orang yang menjahatimu, apalagi yang baru kau kenal.

* * *

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haha,**

**Kakak tahu? Wah, jangan-jangan pernah merasakan yang seperti itu ya?**

* * *

Frontal? Memang. Aku sengaja kok.

Tak usah banyak protes, aku memang seperti ini kok.

* * *

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

_**Enggak**_**. **_**Gak**_** pernah.**

**Pernah **_**kebentur**_**, dan itu sakit **_**banget**_**. Apalagi seperti itu.**

* * *

Nge-_lol _nih. Aku benar-benar tertawa sekarang.

"Saku, ayo pulang." Suara _Otoo-sama _menghentikan tawaku.

"Ah, baiklah. Mana kunci mobilnya? Biar aku yang membawanya kesini." Balasku pada _Otoo-sama_.

"Hn. Ne, Gaara kau yang bayar." Ucap _Otoo-sama, _memberiku kunci mobil dan menyuruh Gaara untuk membayar.

.

.

.

"Saku, sudah mengantuk?" Kami sudah berada di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang saat ini,

"Lumayan, _nande_?" Balasku terhadap pertanyaan yang tadi ayah ajukan.

"_Ne_, _Otoo-sama_ harap kau tidak mengulangi hal seperti tadi. Yah, kalau terdesak tak apalah." He? Jadi, tindakan ku ini benar atau tidak?

"_Ha'i_. Lain kali tak akan ku ulangi– kalau ingat." Sambungku.

.

.

.

"Hei, hei. Aku rasa orang itu suka padamu." Gaara ini memang benar-benar suka menggangguku ya? Baru saja aku hampir tertidur kalau dia tidak berkata seperti itu.

"Apa lah. Tak usah bicara yang aneh-aneh, heh Gaara _no Baka_!" Balasku sembari menoleh kearahnya. Saat ini, posisi kami bertiga adalah _Otoo-sama _yang menyetir, aku ada di sampingnya, serta Gaara yang duduk di belakang.

"Aku tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh, Saku. Tadi kan aku yang membayar, dia bilang dia titip salam buatmu." He? Dasar kurang kerjaan, sudah kusiksa begitu masih saja pakai acara titip salam.

"_I don't care_~"

"Haha, sepertinya orang itu benar-benar suka denganmu Saku."

"_I can't hear you_~"

"Hahaha..."

**oOo**

**Emerald Apartement, Shinjuku – March, 3****rd**** 2054**

Sejak hari itu, aku dan si Uchiha Sasuke itu sering berkirim chat. Ternyata kalau dipikir-pikir, Uchiha Sasuke ini seru diajak ngobrol–lewat chat tentunya.

Semakin kesini, aku semakin tahu beberapa hal tentangnya. Seperti apa sifatnya, apa yang disukainya, dan hal-hal semacamnya. Aku merasa, hatiku sedikit _crack_ sebenarnya berpikir apakah dia sudah di_claim_ seseorang. Entah lah, aku tak tahu apa perasaanku kepadanya tapi aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Dan entah mengapa suka dengan ke'_kepo_'annya padaku.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, _Okaa-sama _bertanya padaku yang sedang beradu mulut dengan adikku, Konohamaru– biasa lah, aku menasehatinya perihal kedekatannya dengan beberapa anak perempuan di kelasnya. Iya, aku tau kok masalah anak laki-laki yang suka mendekati dan menjadi pusat perhatian lawan jenisnya. Tapi masalahnya, adikku itu baru berusia kurang dari 9 tahun!

Ketika itu, _Okaa_-sama bertanya apakah aku mempunyai pacar atau tidak. Dan belum sempat aku menjawabnya, adikku itu malah menjawab bahwa aku mempunyai pacar yang tak lain tak bukan ialah Sasori. Hey! Apakah kau tau rasanya begitu adikku berkata seperti itu? _Nyesek_. Dan serasa ingin berkata _aku rapopo _yang kalau tidak salah sedang nge-_trend _di salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara.

Tentu saja aku _spontan_ aku mengelaknya. Dan berkata bahwa pacarku ialah kasur yang _anteng_ di dalam kamar, motor yang hampir tiap hari aku pakai, dan semua _gadget_ku. Dan karena ketidak-percayaan ibuku itu, aku hampir saja emosi. Dan seperti biasa, tempatku membuang emosi adalah sekali lagi dengan membuat _Personal Message_ baru.

* * *

**Haruno**

**Said, '**_**A: Punya pacar? B: Punya banyak banget malah, itu kasur, motor, **_**gadget'**

**-**_**Just Now**_

* * *

Begitu lah _recently update _ku saat itu. Dan kau tahu? Entah kenapa, si Uchiha Sasuke ini langsung mengirimiku _chat _perihal apakah aku mempunyai pacar atau tidak. Dan, yah langsung kubalas bahwa pacar yang kupunya ialah apa yang aku tulis di _Personal Message_-ku saat itu.

Dan kau tahu apa balasannya? Entah benar ataupun tidak, dari kata-kata _chat_nya aku merasa dia seperti... lega? Entah, yang jelas aku tahu aku tak boleh dan tak bisa berharap lebih.

Akhir-akhir ini, entah mengapa ia lebih perhatian. Entahlah. Dan... seperti memancingku. Tentu saja bukan memancing yang seperti itu. _It just like_... ah, entahlah. Yang kadang membuat kinerja otakku lebih berat serta membuat diriku ini semakin dan semakin berharap. Yang tentu saja membuatku semakin gelisah.

Ah, dan akhir-akhir ini pula setiap malah setelah aku pamit tidur atau '_ketiduran_', beberapa saat setelahnya dia akan mengirimkan ucapan selamat tidur, mengirim _Voice Note_, serta _emoticon _peluk dan cium. Ha. Kau bingung? Aku juga. Dan setiap pagi atau keesokan harinya dia akan bertanya apakah kalimat selamat tidur yang dia kirimkan kepadaku terkirim atau tidak. Yang entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa yang sebenarnya dia tanyakan adalah bagian '_emoticon' _dan _Voice Note_nya. Kau tahu jawabanku? Yup, aku menjawab tidak.

Bukan bermaksud apapun, tapi saat itu aku sangat bingung. Aku bukan cenayang mengerti apa yang orang pikirkan maupun rasakan jika orang tersebut tidak mengatakannya padaku.

Oh, dan kau tau apa yang dilakukannya setelah kujawab bahwa aku tidak menerima segala macam kirimannya? Dia membuat _PM_.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Said, **_**'**_**Emoticon **_**yang tidak sampai seperti perasaan yang tak tersampaikan'**_

_**-Just Now**_

* * *

Ya, itu adalah _personal message _yang dibuatnya saat itu. Dan ketika kupancing dengan bertanya,

* * *

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Ehm, kalau misalnya **_**emot**_**nya sampai gimana?**

* * *

Dan jawabannya?

* * *

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

**He?**

* * *

Serta _Recently Update _darinya yang membuat _Personal Message_, _**"Salting"**_. Kau tahu _salting_? Bukan, _salting _bukan lah makanan melainkan singkatan dari kata 'Salah Tingkah'.

.

.

.

Ah, hentikan semua lamunan ini. Kembali ke dunia nyata masa kini.

Malam ini aku habiskan hanya dengan berbaring, memandangi langit-langit kamar yang tidak menarik sama sekali dan sangat membosankan. Oh, juga saling berkirim _chat _dengan Tuan Uchiha Sasuke itu. Yang kali dengan bangga kuakui, sudah mendapat tempat di hatiku.

Bukan, bukannya aku menjadikan dia objek pelampiasan berakhirnya hubungan satu tahun lebih dua bulan itu. Aku hanya merasa sangat nyaman dan lebih 'sayang' dengannya dibanding si _playboy _Sasori itu. Ah, _btw_ bukan berarti aku punya pengalaman buruk dengan _playboy _maka aku memutuskan berbagai hubungan dengan para _playboy _di sekitarku. Karena asal kau tahu saja, bahkan kakakku ialah seorang _playboy_ dan ayahku yang memang '_bekas_' _playboy_.

_Hp_ku berbunyi. Dari Uchiha Sasuke itu rupanya,

* * *

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Aku sayang sama Haru**_**-chan**_**.**

**Haru-**_**chan **_**sayang aku, tdak?**

* * *

Eh? Eehm...

.

.

.

Ehmmm... Ok-ok,

.

.

.

Haah~

.

.

.

Ok, _keep calm_ Saku...

.

.

.

_Hwaaaaa_ aku tak tahu harus berkata apaaa... Ok, _calm _Saku. _Calm._

* * *

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Iyaa, aku juga sayang sama **_**Nii-san**_**.-.**

* * *

Kau bingung bagaimana dia bisa memanggil aku dengan _'Haru-chan' _dan aku yang memanggilnya '_Nii-san_'?

Jadi, entah bagaimana aku oun juga bingung. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dia bertanya padaku, bolehkah jika dia memanggilku dengan 'Haru-_chan_'. Dan kujawab dengan iya- dan aku yang akhirnya meminta izin untuk memanggilnya '_Nii-san'_. Ya, nama 'Haruno' memang nama keluargaku dan nama itu yang kujadikan _Display Name_ku.

Hm? Aku tidak risih, aku cenderung suka mendengarnya. Tidak ada orang yang memanggilku '_Haru-chan_' selain dia dan itu unik. Lagi pula '_Haru_' mempunyai arti yang bagus, bukan?

* * *

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

_**Arigato**_** Haru-**_**chan**_**,**

_**Aishiteru :)**_

* * *

Aaaa... _Hou ook van jou_~

* * *

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

_**Domo Nii-san**_

_**Love u too :)**_

* * *

Dan, dengan ini kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih– Ya, begitulah.

**oOo**

**Emerald Apartement, Shinjuku – May, 6****th**** 2054**

Tak terasa, hubungan kami sudah berjalan kurang lebih dua bulan. Mengingat ini, aku merasa ingin tertawa. Mengingat ketika pertama kali aku berkata bahwa aku kini salah satu dari sekian ribu atau bahkan juta orang yang menjalani _Long Distance Relationshop_ mereka terutama Shion.

Karena terlalu percaya bahwa hubunganku ini tak akan berjalan lancar, dan mereka perkirakan tak lebih dari satu minggu mereka akhirnya bertaruh. Dan taruhannya adalah melakukan sekian banyaknya _dare _serta mentraktir yang menang. Dan yah, kau pasti bisa menebak hasilnya.

Memang tidak gampang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh macam ini. Apalagi mengingat sifatku yang memang _parno,_ dan aslinya '_cemburuan_'.

Dalam waktu yang baru dua bulan ini saja aku ingat kami bertengkar–ok, kata ini sangat tidak mengenakkan hati mungkin lebih dari tiga kali.

Yah, untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa berfikir positif– aku berharap seperti itu, berharap untuk selalu bisa lebih baik dari kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarin untuk Mr. Uchiha Sasuke ini. Di tanggal 3 kemarin, apa kau tahu doaku? Aku berdoa, agar apa yang kujalani sekarang adalah yang terbaik bagiku, berdoa agar kisahku kali ini bisa menjadi kisah yang tak ada akhirnya–dalam hal yang baik tentunya, serta hal-hal yang lain yang tak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Oh. Juga berharap aku bisa mengurangi rasa cemburu yang seenaknya sendiri membuatku selalu berfikir negative. Karena... saat aku menceritakan hal ini pun aku sedang merasa cemburu dengannya. Biasa, masalah _social media_. Aku cemburu dengan 'beberapa' fotonya. _Just it_.

Entahlah, yang jelas aku sangat bersyukur dengan apa yang telah _Kami _berikan saat ini padaku.

Hal yang aku dapat dari kisahku kali ini, ialah bahwa '_Cinta tak kenal jarak'_.

* * *

"_Ne, Haru_-chan_. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."_

"_Pertanyaan yang mana _Nii-san_?"_

"_Hn. Tak apa. Kurasa bahkan kita belum berkenalan secara formal,_ne_?"_

"_Ah, iya. _Ne, Nii-san. Watashi wa _Sakura Haruno_ desu. Junior High School."

"_Uchiha Sasuke. _College."

* * *

**-!-**

_**Cause love doesn't know distance,**_

_**Cause love doesn't care the different,**_

_**And cause all of this thing.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I Call My Love Story,**_

**Verschil.**

**-!-**

**Aaaaa...**

**Finnaly,aku berhasil membuatnya :3**

**Aku tak tahu akan seperti apa di mata readers sekalian,**

**Oh, ya. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, waktu, kejadian dan sbgnya mohon dimaafkan yaa, tapi ini benar-benar milikku kok :)**

**Heuu, sebenarnya fanfic ini kudedikasikan untuk seseorang diluar sana :3**

**Oh, jg untuk semua orang yang menjalani LDR. LDR itu memang susah-susah gampang, tapi kalau diniatin (?) pasti gampang kok ;)**

**yang penting rasa saling percaya juga pikiran yang selalu positive, rite?**

**Last but not the least, aku mau kutip kata-kata favoritku dari seseorang yang penting buatku.**

_**"Jangan buat perbedaan menjadi penghalang, jadikan perbedaan menjadi tali yang menambah erat hubungan ini."**_

**Review please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pati, 6 Mei 2014**_

_**Athena**_


End file.
